Manolo Sanchez
'Manolo Sanchez '''is the Main Protagonist of [[The Book of Life|''The Book of Life]]. '' Physical Appearance Manolo wears a black Traje de luces decorated with hearts, winged hearts and corazón del santos, skulls with crossbones, and gold chaquetilla with a pink corabtin and taleguilla. Manolo wears black zapatillas He also appears to have pink/red espadas. The sleeves of his chaquetilla have curls protruding from the elbows. Manolo has dark brown and black hair tied back into a ponytail which curls at the end. His bangs and hair curl upwards into a curly swirl. Manolo has olive skin textured like wood with silver, metal joints in his points of articulation. His eyes are brown with a glossy texture to them. He has a white highlight that comes from usually the top of his cornea to the middle of his pupil. Personality Manolo is a kind, sensitive, passionate, charming, courageous and daring young man with a love and passion for music, playing music from his guitar. Manolo dreams of being a guitarrista and a musician instead of being a bullfighter like almost all of the Sanchez family's bullfighters before him, even though he has talent for it. Manolo believes killing the bull is wrong, and doesn't like violence in the least. Manolo is also a sweet, compassionate young man who loves and cares for his family, his best friends and his hometown dearly. In ''The Book of Life In The Book of Life, Manolo is a charming, passionate young man with his best friends, Maria and Joaquin in the town of San Angel, Mexico. On one particular November, 2, The Day of The Dead ten years ago, he is shown celebrating The Day of The Dead alongside his father Carlos and his great grandmother an his best friends. While playing with his best friends, Maria and Joaquin and visiting the grave and tombstone of his deceased mother Carmen, he and his best friends, Maria and Joaquin are unknowingly made the subjects of a bet between the two ancient immortal gods, Xibalba and La Muerte. Relationships Maria Maria and Manolo have always been best friends since they were little kids. Manolo has always been in love with Maria since they were young. He loved her so much that he was willing to die to meet her in the Land of the Remembered. Ten years later Maria and Manolo end up marrying each other in the near the end of the film. Joaquin Joaquin is Manolo's other best friend since they were kids. Not much is shown of their relationship, but it is certainly a strong friendship, as 10 years of rivalry for Maria's love hasn't set them apart. Carlos Sanchez Carlos was the formerly living son of the deceased Luis Sanchez an father of Manolo and husband to the deceased Carmen. Carlos wanted his first and only son Manolo to follow and continue the Sanchez family tradition of being a bullfighter, but Manolo instead wants to be musician instead. Carlos at first wasn't very keen on the idea of his son not being a bullfighter, but comes to accept it by the end of the film. Carmen Carmen is the deceased wife of Carlos and the deceased mother of Manolo. She never wanted Manolo to take on the very dangerous job of a bullfighter, despite what Carlos always told Manolo. Toys Manolo Remembered Pop Figure.PNG ManoloLegacyFigure.PNG ManoloPopFigure.PNG Legacy Collection Funko's Pop! Figures Gallery Carmen Sanchez.jpg Land of the Remembered.jpg The Proposal Tree.png Book of Life Poster1.jpg Book of Life Poster2.jpg Manolo Wave.png Did you really think it would be that easy.PNG Trivia * In the book of life art book for the Movie, Manolo's first guitar that is broken was red because it is Maria's favorite color. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Sanchez Family Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Males Category:Mortals Category:All-Loving Hero Trope Category:Badass Pacifist Trope Category:Awesome McCoolName Trope Category:Chekhov's Skill Trope Category:Beware the Nice Ones Trope Category:Badass in a Nice Suit Trope Category:Dark Is Not Evil Trope Category:Child Prodigy Trope Category:Determinator Trope Category:The Ace Trope Category:Broken Ace Trope Category:Heartbroken Badass Trope Category:Earn Your Happy Ending Trope Category:Black Sheep Trope Category:Good Is Not Soft Trope Category:The Hero Trope Category:Nice Guy Trope Category:The Gift Trope Category:Heart is an Awesome Power Trope Category:Friend to All Living Things Trope Category:Hereditary Hairstyle Trope